Evangelion: New Age
by Lord Nalthren
Summary: After 3rd Impact Gendo Ikari disbands all NERV branches with close ties to Seele to remove any threats to him. Only the United States NERV branch is active and they control the only Active unit. Will a war break between these two branches? OC Story.
1. Unit 05 Online!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEON GENESIS EVANGALION **  
AN: This is my first pure Eva fic.. no cross overs, It mostly focus's on OC's only but the story will eventually include the main cast of the series.  
It is set after 3rd Impact when everything is returned to normal.. or atleast as normal as it can get.  
The first section of the story will not take place in Japan, but in Locations around the U.S.  
This is essentially NERV's U.S Branch. They Are the only active branch of NERV after other branches built the Eva series that took part in the destruction of Tokyo III.  
Let me try my best to not make a corny ass story line. ^_^ Ideas and Help are greatly appreciated.

--  
Trinity Site; New Mexico; United States

A large battletank rolled across the arid desert. Red lights blinked on its sensor nod on the top of the turret.

--  
NERV US HQ; Control Room

Commander Nina Williams was by no means like her Counterpart Commander Gendo Ikari of NERV Japan, but her patience with the new governments increased usage of new tanks is pushing her limit. Since 3rd Impact the governments of all Countries banned the Manufacture of any new Evangalion units to prevent another catastrophy from ever happening again. Only 4 Eva's existed in the world now. All previous Eva Units constructed by other NERV branches under Seele's orders were destroyed in 3rd impact and the branches associated with them were disbanded. U.S's branch was kept active due to evidence that the Eva unit constructed by the U.S was not associated with Williams at all. That didn't settle her bad association with Ikari though.

_--  
Flashback:  
Williams was in a phone conference with Ikari three weeks after the disbanding of all other Nerv Branches.  
Ikari: Listen Commander. Williams.. despite my recent losses I still hold the upperhand to crush you.  
Williams could barley hold her laugh in.  
"Your upperhand?!, Last I heard Tokyo III and the Geofront were nuked to high hell and your three Eva units are disabled or utterly destroyed! I think I hold the better hand here.. not you Ikari."  
Ikari: Don't test me Commander.  
"Oh stow it Ikari, You can't even control your own pilots, how can you ever expect obedience out of me."  
She hung up the phone on the bastard after that.  
Flashback end  
--_

"Commander Williams?" Lt. Martin said from below Williams.  
"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Shall we launch Unit-05?"

Williams leaned back with a smirk. "Pilot Lee.. you ready?"

Inside the massive Eva's plug replied back. "Ready Commander.. I want to give this baby a good run!"  
"Love the Enthusiasm kid.. that separates us from Ikari's kids!" Williams said back.

"Sync ratio?" Williams asked the 2nd Lieutenant next to Martin.  
"Holding firmly at 70%"

"Alright.. Launch Unit-05 and send up the Pulse Rifle along with it." Williams ordered.

--  
Desert Launch Location Alpha-25

The Evangalion Launch Shute rose up from the surface kicking up sand as it went up.  
A smaller shute was attached to it containing the pulse rifle.  
The Door slid down revealing the Black Evangalion. It had the traditional look about eva's but the difference was all in the head. A single Red Eye was in the middle of the head giving it a cyclopian look and two more shoulder blade like protrusions came out from behind the head.  
The eva stepped out of the chute revealing its power imbilical cord.

"Lee? Ready to test the new generator?" Commander Williams asked over the comm.

"More then ready.." Lee replied. He looked to the Side and saw the Pulse Rifle ammo count, and on the other side the dreaded 5:00 minute countdown timer for emergency power.

"Cut the cord!" Lee said hitting a button above the timer.

Outside the eva the cable shot off the back of the Eva and landed in the sand.

Lee stared at the timer for several minutes before smirking. "Test Complete. Internal Power Generator is fully functional.. definite one-up on Ikari!"  
"Thats good, now Take out that tank pilot!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Lee said moving his eva to grab the pulse rifle. After picking it up the Ammo counter came to life: **5,000,000,000 rounds**. "Counter reads 5 billion rounds of pulse ammo Commander.. that's overkill.... I like!"

"I knew you would like it." Williams said.

"Unit-05 engaging mission parameters: Search and Destroy!"

Lee spent the next fifty minutes scanning over the desert for the tank when the sound of a cannon got his attention.  
"There you are!" He spun the Eva around and brought up its hand activating the AT-Field. The pulsating orange field stopped the tank shell cold.

"KICK THE TANK!!!" Lee yelled as he literally had his Eva kick the automated tank high into the air.  
Bringing the rifle up he held the dual triggers in the hand controls down and unleashed a massive barrage that ripped the tank apart. After the tank landed in a heap of scrap Lee moved the Eva up to the tanks remains.  
"Mission complete.." He said looking at the counter. "Wow.. burnt up a thousand rounds... Pity no more Angels to beat..."

Back at the Headquarters Williams couldn't help but smile. "Return to base Lee.. I will take General Fairbanks to not make this a habit."  
"Roger that Commander."

60 Minutes later Unit-05 was lowered back into the underground base.  
Williams walked to the Plug Extraction catwalk and watched the plug open and a 18 year old kid with Short black hair get out.  
"Pilot Thomas Lee reporting Mission Accomplished Commander!" Thomas said saluting with a grin.

"Thats good to hear.. And I got a surprise, We are going to Japan for a little visit."  
Thomas got a grin on his face. "Shove our successes into Ikari's face?"

"You bet that.. And lets see if you can beat their pilots in combat.. if their Eva's can even leave the Hangars!!"

Thomas and the Commander couldnt stop laughing for minutes over that.

--  
AN: Thats it... and I wanted to kill off the stupid power cord thing.. The power source will be revealed soon and yes this is a Gendo bashing fic.  
Will continue based on responce from readers.


	2. On the Pacific Ocean

AN: Well I liked how my story progressed anyway so update it I will!  
To clarify things the next few chapters will take place in Tokyo-III and then will resettle things back in the U.S.  
Also, It will settle on what is and isnt in post 3rd impact in this story.

--  
One Week Later; Alameda Naval Base; San Francisco California

6 Massive cranes were lowering Unit-05 into the hollowed out deck of the Nimitz Class aircraft carrier U.S.S Artemis.  
Commander Williams and her top three officers, Lt. Martin, Lt. Walker, and Captain. Edwards, were making sure the loading went smoothly before the trip to Japan.  
Sub Commander. Peterson approached Willams and saluted. "Commander. Good luck with your trip to japan, I will return to Headquarters and keep things in order."

Nina Williams smiled as she always did. "Thanks James..." She said.  
"Protocal be damned Nina?" James said.  
"Protocal be damned indeed." Nina laughed.

"Give Ikari hell for me." James said getting into the NERV jeep parked nearby.

Nina looked at the carrier as the pulse rifle was also being loaded into the carrier.  
"Ok commander everything is set now.. we can set out at any time!" Edwards said.

"Right.." Nina looked over her shoulder. "Ok Lee time to go!"

Thomas Lee was lyeing on the hood of a NERV van. He got up and dusted off his red shirt and blue jeans.  
"Casual Attire on a Government ship?, we sure are different from NERV Japan." Thomas said obviously.  
"Cmon, lets go." Nina said with a arm on Thomas's shoulder.

--  
U.S.S Artemis; Pacific Ocean  
--

Thomas looked at the sea in complete boredem. He was used to testing his Eva out in simulations when he was bored but now...  
Williams walked up to him with a drink in her hand. "Hey Thomas.., ready to do the mission?"  
"Yes Commander... It's just that... I heard rumors."

Williams smiled. "Yea same here.. but let me clarify some of them for you."  
Thomas looked at her with full attention.

"Unit-0 was destroyed prior to 3rd impact, Pilot Rei Ayaname was also presumed KIA before Impact occured. Thus that Eliminates one target from the list."  
Thomas nodded. "And what about the other two?"

"Unit-2 along with pilot Asuka Langley Soryu were also KIA but during the JSSDF/MP assault, Asuka was reported to have been brought back after instrumentality was reversed, Her eva how ever.. is in such bad shape it will take weeks if not months to be put back together." Williams smiled.

"And Shinji Ikari?" Thomas asked raising a eyebrow. "Thats where my info ends.. Gendo put such a high level security lock on his son's profile along with Unit-1 that no one knows.. I can expect both survived Impact."

Thomas sighed. "Shall we go over the mission spec's again?"  
Williams nodded.  
"Phase1: You will roam around Tokyo-III acting like a civilian and search for Asuka or Shinji, Do not give away who you work for or why you are here."  
"Phase2: After Unit-5 is brought to our base in the ruins of Tokyo-I, we will hack into the NERV Japans mainframe, the Maji system should be offline while everything is being rebuilt."  
"Phase3: Engage either Unit-1 or 2 when they are undergoing field tests."

Thomas smiled. "Sure thing Commander.. well I gonna turn in."  
He yawned and walked through a open entry hatch to the interior of the ship.

"Ok Gendo... You wanted to play hard ball with me... I use this proverb against thee: 'He who shoots first wins'." She said to herself looking in the direction of Japan.

The next morning Williams was on the bridge talking to captain Edwards. "So when shall we arrive in Tokyo bay?"  
"We will arrive at Tokyo-I's ruins in three days, the base is already awaiting our arrival."  
"Good Captain.... Whats the status of unit-5?"

Edwards checked a screen with the system specs of the dormant Eva. "Fully Offline, Generator output is minimal."  
"Good..." She said crossing her arms.

The captain of the Artemis walked up to Williams. "Ma'am we just past Hawaii and are ahead of schedule."

"Good news... I will be in the Eva storage if you need me."

Edwards saluted her as she left.

Williams arrived in the Eva storage below decks and found Thomas staring at it in the dim Red lit room. "Going through withdrawals Thomas?" Williams joked.  
Thomas bolted upright and saluted Williams for a second before relaxing. "No.... Its just last minute thoughts.. Do you really want to risk a conflict with NERV japan over a rivalry?"

Williams sighed and rubbed thomas's head. "Kid... you need to understand that with Gendo Ikari's attidude he will come after us eventually."  
Thomas relaxed a bit more. "Your right... just don't make me do something I will regret."  
"I understand Thomas.., cmon lets go to the mess hall."

They left the eva room and shut the lights off. But little did they know the Cyclopian eye on the Eva flashed red for a brief moment before dimming.

Inside the control room Edwards saw the power spike on unit-5's moniter.  
"The heck.." He stared at it as the energy flow returned to minimal.  
"Bah... probably the reactor letting off some excess energy.., no way we could have a berzerk Eva.." Edwards said to his pal and coworker Lt. Martin. "Yep.. but this is why Gen. Fairbanks wanted to cut off NERV's funding in the U.S. He doesn't trust Eva technology."

"Ah what does he know!" Edwards laugh.

The Eva head mechanic Joseph Miller walked onto the bridge nodding as he overheard the conversation. "The only people who understand Eva's are the pilots and the head mechanics such as myself and my Japan counterpart Ritsuko."

"Well Joe.. if thats the case then why are there so many Anti-Eva groups out there?"

Joe smiled. "Ignorance."

The stared at eachother before breaking out laughing.

--  
AN: Some may start to wonder why Thomas and Williams relationship is so different then the Ikari's relationship.  
Well Essentially Thomas Lee is Nina Williams adopted son who's parents were killed in 2nd impact. That act formal to a extent while at headquarters but they act like a Mother/Son relationship when alone or offduty. It will be explained throughout the story.  
Yes.. I did perma kill Rei in this story. If someone reviews or pm's a good way to bring her back I will do so in that fashion. So until then. Only Asuka and Shinji are pilots for NERV. Toji doesnt count anymore since his eva was trashed and his status is disputed between Dead and Severely injured. So I opt for dead. :3  
Thanks for reading!


	3. Arrival in Tokyo

AN: Welcome to the next chapter of Evangelion: New Age!  
Updates will be sporadic based on my computer being on the fritz.  
Thanks to friend and fellow author Jonseycat79 I know got tons of additional Ideas for this story so roadblocks shouldn't be a problem.  
This will be the main focus of my attention until My other stories can get some Ideas.. Hehe. Now lets begin.

--  
The U.S.S Artemis arrived at Tokyo-I's ruined docks at midnight. No one saw it enter or if they did, they didn't care. After docking the gangway lowered and dozens of U.S NERV Personnel rushed to start getting Unit-5 out of the ship.

Commander Williams immediately started directing everything down to the slightest detail to cover their tracks. She turned towards the entrance to the dock area and saw some NERV Jeeps heading their way.

"That must be Major Robertson now…." She muttered.

The jeeps stopped and A middle aged man with blond hair got out. He was dressed in a U.S Army jumpsuit with several Brass Insignias on the breast.

"Commander.. Bout time you got here. Ikari is getting paranoid and is starting patrols as far out as here." He said walking up to his superior.

Williams sighed. "Never mind him.. Is the base set up?"

"Yes Commander." Robertson said saluting.  
Robertson looked at the huge form of Unit-5 as it was being lifted. The dark form of it blended into the night sky completely like camouflage. "Is the pilot here?" The major asked.

"Yes. Thomas is getting his things of the ship."  
Major Robertson smiled. "I know about him being your adoptive son.. But can you tell me why you are letting him pilot that thing?, surely you have heard the reports about what those things do to one psyche?"

Williams gave another soft hearted smile. "He wanted to help in anyway he can… and he volunteered to pilot.. Besides.. Unit-5 is 100% Artificial.. Unlike other Eva's Unit-5 doesn't transmit the pain it receives to the pilot."  
The major frowned. "What about the sync tests and connections?"

"Oh those are wired into every Eva's mainframe.. You cant undo that but in unit-5's case it's the higher the ratio the better the machine responds.. The lower it is you cant move it, just like a regular eva.. But no damage is passed onto the pilot." Williams explained.

"How?" The major asked.

"Even I don't know.. You see.. My predecessor who perished when area 51 blew due to the S2 engine experiment died, was using a regular Evangelion like Units 0, 1, 2 and 5.… but it was the natural will of the Eva and unpredictability you cant count on.. Thus when I came in charge I moved to the Trinity site.. The birth place of the A-bomb and Nuclear weapons.. And I used that to my advantage.. I created a carbon copy of the previous Eva and kept only the outer look of it and turned it into the best machine ever built."

The major shook his head. "And the point of coming to japan with it?"

"To not only one-up Gendo… but to prove that mans creations… can exceed that of gods." Williams said giving a wide grin.

"Just don't over do it.. we aren't here to start a war between Japan and the United States.. Remember that Commander.

The major turned and headed towards the ship.  
He passed by Thomas who was lugging a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"You must be Thomas Lee, I presume?" The major asked.  
Thomas nodded. "Yea.. You Must be Major Gregory Robertson, U.S NERV Strategic Combat Commander."

"Smart kid.. Between you and me I went into Tokyo-III awhile back and saw my counterpart Misato Katsuragi… she looks good but she totally is not what you would expect for someone in a serious position." The major said shrugging.

"I bet.. I heard she is a Grade-A Alcoholic and is only serious when on duty."  
"Definitely a smart kid." The major said refering to Thomas.  
"Anyway I got to unload Unit-5.. The commander is waiting for you.."

Thomas walked to the Commander who was waiting in a jeep. "Ready Thomas?" She said.

"Yea.. Mother." Thomas said finally being able to break the formalities.

"Must be unsettling a little.. Being in a city that was devastated by the event that killed your parents.."

"……" Thomas couldn't reply.

"Well we will be at base soon.. Then you can rest and prepare for the mission."

"Yea.."

They drove for a few miles until they came to a relatively damaged building. But next to it was clearly a recently added EVA launch chute.

"Gendo's guys must be blind to not notice it.." Williams said chuckling to herself. They headed inside and Thomas headed directly to his quarters intending to rest.

In the morning he got dressed in a Black t-shirt and khaki shorts and went outside to be delivered to Tokyo-III.  
A civilian car was outside with Captain Edwards near it dressed like a civilian as well.

"Yo kiddo. I was told by the commander to make sure you don't get in trouble."  
Thomas smiled. "Yep." He said getting into the car.

50 minutes later they arrived at a nearly constructed Tokyo-III.  
"So this is NERV Japans cover huh.." Edwards said as he pulled over and let Thomas out.

"Here.." He said handing some Japanese currency to Thomas. "Screw around and do what ever just keep ur cover and let us know If you find the targets."

"Yep I will let ya know." Thomas replied as Edwards started the car again.

Thomas wandered through the city until some yelling got his attention.

He turned the corner and saw across the street a Red head yelling at a timid brown haired kid over what appears to be nothing.

Thomas smiled. "Lee to Edwards… I found Soryu and Ikari."

--  
AN: Done! I don't wanna deal with a language barrier in the story so lets say Thomas understands Japanese. And yep Shinji and Asuka make their debut appearance in this chap and actual verbal debut next chap.


	4. Playing tourist

AN: time to start the next chapter.

Thomas reached into his pocket and pulled out a camera. "Tourist time." He started to cross the street randomly taking pictures as he went.  
As he got closer he started hearing the conversation the two were having.

"Shinji I swear you are worthless... I highly doubt that you even were the one who stopped instrumentality during third impact." Asuka was saying as Thomas approched. "But Asuka..." Shinji said halfheartedly. "Shut it Shinji." She stopped and stared at the newcomer. "Hey!" She said getting Thomas's attention.

"Yes??" Thomas asked with fake innocence.

Asuka looked him over. "You arent from around here." She said.  
Thomas smiled. "Yea I am a tourist from America."  
Asuka stared at him as if he was a idiot.  
"America huh? Why come visit Tokyo-III?, Its a complete DUMP!" She said glaring at Shinji.

Thomas fake smiled again. "Well I though that visiting the place that started Instrumentality might be interesting."  
Shinji backed away a little bit at the mention of instrumentality.

"What that?" Asuka said. "Pshaw why bother.."

Thomas looked at her. "You must be Asuka Soryu am I right.. I heard you piloted a Eva."  
Asuka beamed at recognition. "Yep thats me alright!"  
"The best Nerv has or ever will get!"

_"Hehe... yea right."_ Thomas thought while sweatdropping.

Shinji tried to walk off. "Shinji you idiot!!!" Asuka yelled. "Don't be rude!, Introduce yourself!"  
Thomas waved at her. "No need.. I can guess this is the legendary Shinji Ikari."  
Shinji flinched and tried his face.

"What has gotten into him.. I swear your worse then a shy girl with problems with herself." Asuka teased.  
Shinji sighed. "I just.. dont like the subject of instrumentality ok.. So BACK OFF!!" Shinji snapped.  
Asuka was taken aback at Shinji's outburst. "Finally grew some huh!?" She said.  
Shinji glared at her before returning to normal. "Just.. leave me alone." He said walking off.

Asuka stood there flustered. "Anyway.. bye." She said leaving Thomas.

"Bye you egotistical german bitch.." Thomas muttered as he walked back to the R.V point.  
He walked back finding Edwards talking to two local girls about his classic car he was driving when he showed up. "Sorry girls.. got to go." He said with a smile.

After He and Thomas got in the car Thomas sighed. "Can't you go anywhere without flirting?"  
Edwards chuckled. "Just apart of my cover.. did you find them?"

"Oh yea.. I found them."

When they got back to base, Thomas surveyed the new additions they were installing on Unit-5.

Joseph Miller started explaining the additions. "The barrel like objects on the side of the head are Autoguns with armor piercing Sabot rounds."  
"Sweet." Thomas said.  
"The head cones in the back now contain spike launchers similar to the ones in the shoulder blades, it will come in handy if you are attacked from behind or above."  
He continued.

Thomas stared at the modified pulse rifle. "Whats with the gun?"  
Miller smiled. "We installed a mini N-2 launcher onto it."

"SWEEEET!!" Thomas yelled out jumping with joy.

"Your like a kid at christmas... anyway the last thing her for now is the Dual Prog-sword much longer length then the knives and more piercing power."

Thomas was now really wanting to fight Asuka and Shinji now.

In the main control room Nina Williams smiled as she got a letter from the U.N giving her alternitive orders.  
"If the destruction of NERV Japan is not viable, the following is a Failproof Diplomatic plan to halt Gendo Ikari." She said reading the letter.  
Smiling more she looked away from the console. "It makes perfect sense..

--  
AN: And continue!! And what plan is the U.N Proposing?


	5. Simulation

AN: I got off my ass and updated one last time before summer ends ^^

Unit-5 looked back and forth looking for something when finally a red Evangelion appeared infront of it..  
Thomas knew this was a simulation but they decided what better test dummy then the 'red devils' eva itself..  
"Red Devil.. more like Red bitch is more like it.." Thomas scoffed remember Asuka's pompusness when they first met.

He saw unit two lunge at him with a prog-knife but Thomas pulled out his prog-sword and countered by cutting off the hand holding the knife.  
Unit-2 backed and recoiled heavily before lifting a assault rifle one handed and firing.  
"Not the same.." Thomas grimaces as he activated his AT-Field to deflect the incoming shots.  
Unit-2 threw the rifle at Thomas but it bounced off the field and soon the red eva rushed at Unit-5.

"Ok lets see.. I.." Thomas was cut short when everything in the cockpit went dark red.  
"This is odd.." Thomas was jolted back as Unit-2 tackled unit-5 and one armed punched him and pummled him with the bloody stump of a arm it had left.  
Thomas wasnt afraid or scared but he was concerned.  
He flipped on the communications switch. "Commander Williams.. Unit-5 has shut down.. and.. Something else is wierd.. the entire cockpit has gone cold like something alive is here.."

Outside the simulation pod Commander Williams was concerned much more then her son was.  
"That wasnt in the simulation programing..."

One of the techs ran up to her. "Ma'am!, we ran a test on the interior of Unit-5.. it also has shut down.. something indeed is happening.."  
Williams went wide eyed and she bit her lip. _"Could 'it' be alive after all.... It... cant.. could it!?"_ She sighed heavily. "Shut down the simulator."  
"Negitive commander, I got it!" Thomas's voice came out of the speakers.

They looked at the screen and saw Unit-5 Kick 2 off and raise its pulse rifle and the now familier switch on the side getting pushed.  
Robertson smiled. "Ever since the add ons were installed he always favorited the N-2 launcher as his deathblow.."  
Williams shook her head. "I dont want him to use that unless its a last resort."

The simulator shook bad as the screen went white from the N-2 explosion.  
Thomas came out coughing as the simulator started to smoke badly.  
"Well Unit-2 sucks hehehe.." He said in between coughs.

Williams shook her head and led Thomas off.

Several hours later She stood in Unit-5's hangar staring at its cyclopian eye.  
"You are alive... There is a ghost in the machine... waiting to take over.." Williams sighed as Robertson walked up.  
"So.. whats plan B incase A doesnt work?" he said leaning against the rail.

Williams looked at her friend and chuckled.  
"The UN will force Gendo to transfer Shinji Ikari and Unit-01 to my custody... if he fails to comply he will be met with deadly force." She said with a sneer.

"Gendo giving up the 'god' and his son.. heh He will spit in your face for that I bet." Robertson said taking a cigerette out.  
Williams looked at him. "Can I bum one off you?"  
Robertson handed her one and lit both of them. "My guess is that if we dont play our cards right we are in for a big fight.."

Williams looked at the Eva one last time before walking out with Robertson. As the lights switched off.. the Cyclopian eye glowed red once more.

--  
AN: Well R&R!


	6. New surprises

AN: Just a quickie

In the week since the 'unusual' simulator test that Major Robertson so creativly put it, that Immediatly after, Commander Williams put a email to the US. NERV Academy to see if they found a adequete pilot to join and assist Thomas in the coming conflict. And boy did they find one.  
Williams chuckled as she read the Personel report.

The report had a picture of a young Caucasian woman with blond hair

_Name: Lesley Stirling Connery  
Age: 18  
Nationality: Scottish  
Hometown: Edinburgh Scotland  
Qualification: Evangelion Piloting, Sniper  
Bio: Top of class and flawless training and record, though one incident has been recorded of her breaking a classmates nose for making advancements on her. Said Incident has been ignored.  
She has been discovered as a pilot approximatly 5 weeks after Instrumentality/3rd Impact as having a apptitude for mecha. Enrolled into the US NERV Evangelion Apptitude class on July 9th.  
Passed tessed with 110% and Awarded Evangelion Unit-06 on September 10th. During training simulations she is... 'gung-ho' in her methods but nonetheless effective._

Word of warning to new CO: She speaks perfect english but her scottish accent emerges when angered.

Evangelion Unit-06  
Location of Production: Scotland  
Armor Model: Steel Grey Brawler and Range series  
Optics: Tri Optic sensor eyes  
Modification: Tri Dart Cones on head, Tri Sabot Autoguns, Experimental Range Finding system (Rumor parts are used from the Lilith angel from 3rd impact)  
Heavy Reinforced Claymore sword to replace Progressive blades, Maglock on back for sword, Second series Evangelion Nuclear Reactor created by NERV US.

Eta to deployment tomarrow  
Method of transportation: Modified Hawk Cargo Jet  
Destination: NERV US Outpost - Tokyo-I Japan

--  
Nina williams sighed once again. _'She will be a handful.. but she looks perfect.. something tells me Thomas will take a liking to her.. but I can imagine her versus Asuka on the battlefield..'  
_She looked at the image of Unit-6 that came with her personel report. It was Grey in contrast to 5's black armor but they had similar designs.

Williams looked at the clock. "One day.. one day..."  
She stood up and suddenly the building started to shake.  
"What the hell.."

She ran out to the situation room. "REPORT!!"

A tech looked at her. "AT-Field detected!!"

"What!?" Williams asked.

"Confirmed Evangelion Series AT-Field... checking database.." the tech replied.

"Is it Ikari's?"

"Negative... its a MP Eva produced by Seele!!"

Williams gasped as she saw the white whale headed Evangelion rise from Tokyo's bay and its wings emerged from its back.

"UNIT 5!!! DEPLOY!!!!!" She yelled.

--  
Cliffhanger..


	7. A voice Long thought dead

AN: This.. is now. war.... muahaha

Thomas was not expecting the call over the intercom when the base shook. _"UNIT-5 DEPLOY!!"_

His Commander/Adoptive Mother yelled it out with such urgentcy that Thomas bolted to go change into his plug suit and he ran into the hangar.  
Lieutenant Sadre, the Warrant Officer in charge of the hangar was there with several techs already. "Bout time Pilot!"  
Thomas sighed. The lieutenant was probably the only person that wasnt on a name basis with him. "What ever.. whats the situation."

The lieutenants face hardened. "Evangelion... MP Series produced by Seele.  
Taking a few steps back Thomas was surprised. "A.. Eva... but.. Unit-5.. it cant be ready.. can it?" He looked at the Hulking black behemoth he pilots in worry. "Dont chicken out now Pilot.. think of it as practice to take out Ikari's kids alot easier." The lieutenant reassured him with a sneer.  
Thomas nodded. "Hows it running?"  
"Reactor is running at 70%.. but remember its not battle tested.. so expect glitches.."

"Shit." Thomas said as he walked up to the base of the neck of Unit-5 and a hatch opened up revealing a Ladder leading to a cockpit in the chest replacing the plug the Eva used before. "Here goes.." Thomas climbed down and sat in the control chair and strapped in. He put his hands on a apparatus behind his head and lowered it till it was against the temples on his head. "Engaging Syncroization... now.." A panel flashed on with his sync ratio at 84%. "Least this is better then those clips.."  
_"Ok Thomas.. becareful.. the target is holding position approximatly one mile out in tokyo bay." _Williams said of the intercom.

"Right.. Unit-5 ready... Launch!" His stomach seemed to go lower in his body as his eva was launched upward to the surface.  
The forward display lit up and it looked like he was staring out of the eye of Unit-5, the screen was in military radar green and made thing surreal. "I need more visibility.." As soon as he said it the cockpit except for his chair and controls seemed to vanish and he could see 360 degree's round. "Awesome.." He reached down and grabbed his pulse rifle from its weapons chute and immediatly the weapons gauge read its ammo cound.

_10000000 Pulse Rounds  
340000 Sabot Rounds  
5 N2 Mines  
_

"OK... Commander whats the Eta on Unit-6!?"

_"Unit 6 is about 2 hours out.. they sped up when they heard the situation."_

Thomas sighed.. he heard he was getting back up but he needed it now... he talked big game before but now he had to put his money where his mouth is.. its game time. He willed the machine forward till he was infront of the MP eva. Unit 5 was behind some old buildings with two skyscrapers on either side. The MP was still in the water.

Thomas bit his lip and raised the pulse rifle. The MP didnt even flinch in responce.  
"What..."

The MP eva gave a evil feral like sneer as it reached into the water and pulled out a two pronged lance.  
As if one both Williams and Thomas yelled: "SHIT!"  
Thomas barely had 5 seconds to react as the lance was thrown at him. Thomas threw the eva behind a skyscraper and the lance imbedded itself in another building. He got back into LoS with the MP to find it was gone.  
"Um.. command can I get a 20 on Target..." Thomas said nervously.

_"Stand By Lee... 100 meters to the left!"_ Robertson said as he responded.

Thomas turned to the left and fired straight through the building blocking his way until it collapsed. He saw the MP eva with its white body peppered with red marks and holes from round impact but suddenly the wounds instantly healed.

"What.."

_"Blue wave pattern detected!!!! ITS A ANGEL!!!"_ Thomas flinched. "A ANGEL!!? YOUR SHITTING ME!?"  
_"I repeat this is a Angel!! I cant Identify it.."_

Thomas aimed again but then the 'Angel/mp eva' pushed its hand out and a dark blue at-field lunged at him.  
"Crud!" Thomas did the same and the two at-fields collided canceling eachother out. Thomas's rifle was knocked back in the shockwave.

Thomas was about to pick it up when a Voice long thought dead rang hallow throughout all communications system.. The voice.. of Rei Ayanami.

**"Stop....."**

In NERV japan All personel stopped as they heard the voice of their long dead pilot.  
"Rei?" Misato and Shinji said at the same time.

In the main office Ikari's normally cold expression went colder.. not out of anger.. but of fear. "Ayanami.."

--

**"You.. are a part.. of a New Age... a New Age that must be brought to being... Even if.. you must die to bring about that Age."**

Thomas backed up. "How.. can it be Ayanami.."

--  
Williams cross referenced several dozen files and came to a shocking conclusion.  
"THOMAS!! THATS THE REILITH ANGEL!! ITS REMAINS ABSORBED AND RECONSTITUTED A MP EVA!!"

--

Thomas really was freaked now. "A Eva is one thing.. but the Mother of all Angels is another.."  
He gulped and brought his prog sword out. "Orders are orders.. HEEYYAAAAAA!!!" He rushed at Reilith and swung downward at it hiting its shoulder cutting halfway through. But Reilith's flesh and armor reformed around the blade trapping it.

**"Your actions are futile... The New Age is inevitable.."**

"What new age.. what are you talking about...!"

Reilith flashed and was replaced by a temporary projection of Rei.  
**"Two forces of Heaven and Hell.. One of the sky.. One of the earth.. One of god.. One of man... both will collide and in that aftermath.. A new age..."**

"What are these two forces!?!?" Thomas yelled out.

**"That is for you to find out.... If you survive this trial..." **Rei's image vanished and Reilith grabbed unit-5 by the neck and threw it into the bay.

Thomas yelled as he landed and saw the torso section on the damage display was flashing yellow.  
"Crud.."

Reilith trudged forward and snapped the blade off and used it to slice Unit-5's right arm off.  
Thomas gasped as he saw the arm fall to the ground and the shoulder joint spark violently.  
He flipped a switch and squeezed the triggers and he heard the sound of the 5 auto guns on the sides of the head open up at Reiliths head forcing it back until the barrels melted from overheat.

Thomas stepped back and pressed another button causing the side of the shoulder tower on his left arm to open revealing a pulse pistol.  
He grabbed it and opened fire again on Reilith but It dodged by taking flight and landing feet first on the shoulder joints of Unit-5.  
Thomas aimed the pistol at Reiliths chest and power shot it knocking it off but the pistol was useless. He lumbered Unit-5 back to its feet as Williams voice came through the speakers.  
_"Thomas, Unit-5 is on the verge of shut down.. the reactor is at critical!, Your running the machine too hard!"_

"Mom... I got it.." He never called her mom on a open comm frequency before. "I will, push this thing to its abilities.. and will it back to life each and every time... as for the reactor..." He jumped into the deep end of the bay and Reilith followed.

Thomas ignored the red flashing in the cockpit which now was alerting him of various problems. "Lets do this.." He ran at Reilith and started swinging at it until Reilith caught his left fist and snapped it off.

"No!" Thomas yelled as he was kicked in the mid section and reilith started to pummel Unit-5.

The body monitor was flashing red all over. Unit-5 toppled onto its back and Reilith pressed one foot where the cockpit was under and stared at the eye of Unit-5.

--  
"Losing Responces from Unit-5!" A tech yelled out to williams who was fighting back tears. "cmon.."

--

Reilith raised its foot. **"You failed.."**

Just as it finished raising. A loud female voice was heard on the comm frequency.

_"YEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" _

--

AN: OO What is this new development!!?!


	8. A new pilot

AN: Yea so you liked that chapter huh? Well that was part one of the Two part 'Tokyo Bay' Arc in New Age.

--  
Thomas clenched his eyes in realization that he was gonna die.. Until he heard a loud battle cry over the comm system. _"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHH"_  
Thomas felt shockwaves in the water and saw the back of the Reilith Eva come ablaze as something struck it.  
"COMMAND WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Thomas yelled.

_"It's… its unit-06!!!"  
--_

Unit 6 a steel grey evangelion unit with blue markings fell out of the sky firing a high powered positron rifle after being released over the bay. The Pilot Lesley Connery smirked as she saw her shots hit each time. "I love this!! Wooohooo!!"

She smiled. From her view it was like she was the Evangelion. She had no controls and she controlled everything in her mind via a Holographic simulator that responded with every move she made. If she moved the eva moved. It was a prototype and a massive advancement in Evangelion Technology.

She aimed her virtual rifle and in her minds eye saw the targeting reticules calibrate and marked the best spots. She pulled the trigger and saw the Reilith Eva get off the battered Unit 5 and run for it.  
"No you don't!!" She landed with a big splash and grabbed the handle of the Giant claymore on her back and the Eva did like wise. She slung the rifle onto the swords old position and held her blade in traditional Scottish warrior style. "Cmon ugly.." She ran at it and swung. Reilith raised a prog blade fragment to block but the claymore sliced through the blade and the arm holding it causing blood to spray all over coating Unit-6. Lesley flinched abit seeing her front peppered with artificial.. or natural blood.

"Command this is Pilot 06 L.S. Connery! Requesting permission to continue engagement!"

--  
Williams sighed in relief. "Unit-6 you are clear for engagement.. all retrieval crews get to unit-5 and salvage it!"

Thomas sat in the dark after the comm went down in the first shockwave. "Man… this sucks.. first live engagement and I blow it.."

Lesley roared out in challenge as she swung at Reilith who tried to dodge but ended up with the blade lodged half way through its midsection coming in contact with its core. Lesley blinked her eyes once as the targeting info ran through her eyes as they would a cyborg or a mechanized infantry and she grabbed Reilith by the neck and through it far enough from the city before embedding the claymore in the ground and slinging the rifle over to firing position. "Target in 5…"  
The reticule locked on Reiliths midsection. "4." The core came into focus. "3." It zoomed in making the shot more precise. "2." She started to squeeze the trigger. "1.." She pulled it and the hollow voice of Ayanami came again. **"You.. have passed the test… but the worst.. is yet to come.."** Reilith convulsed as the shot pierced the core and it exploded and the after flash left a giant cross faded in the sky briefly…

"Target Terminated…" Lesley said walking to HQ.

--

Thomas sighed as he showered trying to get his grief washed away. "Next time.. there will be a next time." Just as he shut off the water he heard one of the other stalls activate and he flinched. "Wait…" He muttered and he looked and saw through the steam a blond girl almost twice his size washing her self.  
"Crap.." Thomas said turning red and leaving fast.

--

Thomas was still red as he sat in his room thinking. "That was.."  
He heard the door knock and saw his mother walk into the room with the girl he saw. "Tom, this is Lesley S. Connery from Scotland.. she is your back up pilot and partner." Thomas was red seeing her face to face. She couldn't be much older then him but by the looks of her body she had the figure of a 20 year old especially in the chest area that Thomas tried to avoid. Lesley smirked. "Can I talk to him alone Ms. Williams?"  
"Of course Lesley." She walked out and Lesley turned back to Thomas.

"I know you took a peek at me in the showers.."  
Thomas flinched. "Sorry."

"Don't be.. but if it happens again my claymore will find its blade you know where…" She said smirking causing him to twitch. Seeing this she laughed. "You're a goodie twoshoes aren't you." She said sitting down next to him.  
"Yea.." Thomas said glancing at her. She was dressed in jeans and a almost tight shirt. "But.. tell me this.. if you don't like people looking at you.. why show off your body so much?"  
Lesley tapped her head. "Mental warfare."

"Ah.."

"Thomas you seem like a nice guy and I can tell we will be good friends.. Just lighten up and don't get on my bad side.." She stood up to leave.

"So.. your Scottish huh.."

"That's right." She replied.  
"But you have no…"

"Accent??" She said filling in the gap.  
"Yea.." Thomas said smiling.  
She thought for a moment. "Oh I do but it only comes out when I am pissed.."

"What pisses you off?" Thomas said preparing to take mental notes.

She smiled. _"I really like this guy now…"_  
"Perverts, idiots and people who think my middle name is Sean.."

"Sean??... oh.." He chuckled.. "The popular UK actor from before impact right.."

"Damn you're a smart kid.. I like that." Lesley winked and walked out.  
Thomas sighed. He checked his email and got a bit of dread. He and Lesley have to attend the local highschool in Tokyo-III to better 'blend in and spy on Shinji and Asuka'.

"Great… preppy clothes.., school… just what I need.."  
He layed down and fell asleep where his mind kept drifting to previous events of the day.

--  
AN: Good chapter No?? I meant for Thomas to accidently get a peek at Lesley because it's a common anime gag where a guy thinks he is alone and ends up accidently showering next to a hot chick.  
By the way.. LESLEY IS NOT A MARY SUE FOR THOMAS!!!! Everytime I add a love interest for a character of mine.. or otherwise.. I get accused.. Don't even try..  
-Thanks to Jonseycat79 for all his help in designing Lesley Stirling Connery and Unit-6. See their respective designs on his deviantart page as Jonesycat79.


	9. Relationship

An: Another chapter. Btw My birthday is tomarrow!! W00t!!! I am 18 so woohooo!!

--

Thomas sighed again as he dressed in the high school uniform he was given and groaned. "I hate preppy ass clothes.." He finished and looked himself over.  
"Well at least you look decent." Lesley's voice said behind him. He turned and nearly felt his nose start bleeding. He shirt was short exposing her belly and her skirt was almost exposing her underwear. "Too damn small.. what the hell.. the commander said I will get a newer one tomarrow."

Thomas blushed a lot. "uh.."  
Lesley smirked. "you saw me naked and you didn't react.. yet you see me in a school girl outfit and you almost nose bleed.."  
"Well.. I …" Thomas tried to explain.  
Lesley tapped his cheek gently. "Look.. Thomas In the two weeks I been here, I know you had a eye out for me.. tell me the truth."

Thomas sighed. "Yes.. I do.. have a crush on you but.. I saw the recording of you versus Reilith and.."  
Lesley cut in again. "Your scared shitless aren't you."  
He gulped. "Yep.."  
"Good.. I like a honest person.." She said and she walked towards her room and Thomas followed.  
He stepped in and saw a massive Scottish claymore hanging on the wall and a battered and cut steel training dummy in the corner. There also was pictures of ancient castles and on her dresser was a figure of Unit-6 making Thomas chuckle abit.  
"So Thomas.. hows Unit-5 coming along in repairs?"

Thomas sighed. "Unit-5 is about 60% refurbished… It got maimed pretty bad.."  
"Good thing we don't use pain receptors or else your in the hospital wing.. hehe" Lesley chuckled.

Thomas looked around and saw a grey and blue plug suit with uplinks in it, next to it was a helmet with another uplink in the back. "Uh Lesley.. what's this?" Thomas said lifting the helmet.  
"Its part of Unit-6's interface.. I use a holo simulation program where I pilot with my mind.. Basicly I become the Eva.. I look down and I don't see machine.. I see my self.."

"Yourself?" Thomas asked intrigued.  
"Yea.. I close my eyes after being connected to the Eva and I see myself the size of it… I am the Eva.. If I move it moves… If I think shoot it shoots.. Its.. hard to explain.. but its a lot easier.. trust me."  
Thomas stared at her eyes. "Tell me this.. why did you Join NERV in the first place?"

Lesley sighed. "I.. too like you lost my family in a catastrophy.. but.. My family.. after instrumentality.. didn't return.. I was alone." She breathed deeply.  
"Lesley.." Thomas put his arm around her in comfort.

Lesley smiled at him. "You're a good guy Thomas.. just stay that way.."

--

AN: Short but it starts out Lesley and Thomas's relationship. Next chapter is school ^^


	10. First Day

AN: Sorry for delayed updates but I am in the middle of creating a new pilot. There is a contest for who ever creates the best one will earn a spot in this story.

_LCL... a endless sea of it.. A four year old Lesley was panic stricken after she reappeared hours after that strange girl touched her. 'MOMMY!! DADDY!!!!' She cried out looking for her parents as she saw people emerge from the sea of orange fluid. Lesley waited for hours.. until finally, a family friend found her. Her parents have abandoned her.  
'MOMMY!!!!!!'_Lesley woke up in a cold sweat with her night shirt clinging to her. She clutched the sheets and felt like she was going to scream. "Not that again..." She sat there glaring at her hands. "She caused my family to vanish... caused them to leave me alone..., BUt you had to disappear... Stripping me of my revenge.. Rei Ayaname..."  
She looked around her room and sighed. A few days previous Commander williams made them share a room because of a potential influx of new personel. Thomas luckly was still passed out on the bed opposite hers. "This day wont end well.." Lesley said. Today was a school day.

--

--

Thomas was finishing buttoning his shirt up and stared at himself in the mirror wearing the Tokyo-III School Uniform. "I Look like a prep..." he groaned.  
"Yea well atleast you got skin coverage...." Lesley said standing at the bathroom door way. Thomas almost turned fully red. Lesleys uniform was a size or so too small. Her shirt covered down to her belly and her skirt was alittle up to her thighs. "Its like in one of those old Japanese Perv Mangas..." She complained.  
"Uh......." Thomas said dumbly.  
"Eyes up here Thomas.." Lesley said giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
Thomas shook his head. "uh yea... sorry Lesley.."

After breakfast they were taken to the school by Robertson and Immediatly They got attention being the 'Foreign Exchange Students'.  
Thomas got a few glances but all the guys litterally were whistling and staring at Lesley trying to hit on her.  
"Sorry boys but this is my man!" She said pulling Thomas into a hug causing them all to groan and Thomas to get embarrassed.  
Lesley whispered into Thomas's ear. 'Just saying that because A. we are together, B. Its to remove headaches.'

"WHAT IS ALL THIS THEN!!!" A familier voice to all the students rang out and a path cleared revealing Asuka with Shinji behind her.  
"Oh.. Its the American kid again.. and whos this new girl?" She glared.  
Shinji wisely walked away followed by a kid in glasses. Asuka stormed up to Lesley and tried to intimidate her not detered by lesley being twice as tall as her.  
"So.. you think you can just come here huh and take my popularity away?"  
Thomas facepalmed. "Listen Soryhu.. We could care less about your popularity.." He smirked. "We all know the only thing you are is queen bitch.."  
The crowd gasped and Asuka was left dumbfounded. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

Lesley pushed asuka back with a finger. "You heard him.. A B-I-T-C-H!"

Asuka stormed away fuming cursing them in German. Lesley said something back in Latin causing the crowd to back away. They didnt want get on the wrong end of two agressive foreign chicks.

By Lunch, Lesley was talked to by every teacher and the principle about her dress code violation and eachtime lesley said they didnt have a uniform her size and she had to present each of them with a note from her 'guardian' Nina Williams.

Thomas walked around and saw Shinji talking to the kid in glasses he identified as Kensuke by themselves the third member of their group was killed before 3rd impact when a angel took over his eva. He continued to walk around until he saw a girl with light blue hair by herself that made him do a doubletake. "Ayaname?? She cant be alive.." Thomas snaped a photo on his cell and sent it to the techs back at base. This threw a wrench in the plan.

--

Williams sighed at the potential transfers. Two new Evangelions have been built and requested transfer to NERV US. One Built in Norfolk Virginia, the other in Moscow Russia.  
Pilots have not been found but these new Evangelions could be a huge boost. She typed in 'Approved' on both of them.

--

Engineer Kika Misowa was a Japanese Evangelion tech that worked for Ritsuko in NERV Japan but was lucky enough to not be in Tokyo-III when the JSSDF attacked. After 3rd impact she was put on 'indefinate' leave based on mere rumors that she assisted in the attack on NERV Japan and help on the MP series. Her work on the MP series was true.. but not in its usage.  
Almost a year after being put on leave she was approached by Commander Robertson of NERV-US and was hired. She finally arrived and stared at the two Monsterous Evangelions in the hangar and smiled. They were a considerable improvement over units 0, 1, 2. Misowa has affectionatly called them 'True Evangelions'. Machines used to help man. Not usher in its destruction as Unit-1 was believed to be. She also was assigned to help refit Unit-05 now Called TE-1 by the US Staff, after its near destruction at the hands of Reilith.  
She rubbed her hands together and had a gleam in her eyes. She was gonna love this job.

By night time both Thomas and Lesley were exhausted from school. Thomas literally passed out on his bed while lesley fell next to him and fell asleep. Williams smiled as she saw them. "Pilots work so well when in relationships.. not to mention.. boosts there moral.. and makes them human.. something Ikari needs to learn, if he ever wants to keep his job." She turn off the lights and closed the door.

--  
AN: Kika Misowa is gonna be a influencial character and I established a few things. did a anime gag or two, and initiated a rivalry between Asuka and Lesley. Also there was a hidden message or two in there.. See if you can find em.. ^_^

Also. TE-1, 2 (Units 5-6) are here Units 7-8 (TE- 3-4) Are partial canon as i need pilots for em, feel free to give ideas but 9-10 are for a contest. Info is on my Devart page.  
.com/  
Fill in:  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Nationality:  
Pilot: (Yes/No, If no skip the evangelion part and fill in the roll)  
Evangelion Color/Specs:

Bonus points for picture of char and eva.  
Good luck and enjoy!


	11. Bearer of bad news

AN: Short booster update with some explanations.  
--

Inside Commander williams office 5 people stared at a picture taken by Thomas the previous day. A photo of Rei Ayaname.  
Lieutenants Walker and Martin frowned and were thinking what Commander Robertson was saying. "Commander Williams.. we must face the facts.. Ayaname has been.. revived.. so to speak.. meaning Ikari has rebuilt his cloning lab and we must assume he will attempt another impact.. not to mention his dummyplug system is now able to be used against us.

Captain Edwards stared at his superior officers for a minute. "My spies inside the Geofront have confirmed that she is revived.. they managed to uncover evidence that NERV personel located and salvaged Reilith and used that to recreate her.. so in essence.. they have a angel fighting for them."  
Kika Misowa who replaced former head Joseph Miller as head of Evangelion Maintainance sighed. "Knowing my old mentor Ritsuko Units 0, 1, and 2 are operable now... I expect field tests any day now to see if they work.

Williams pinched the bridge of her nose. "We are losing our advantage.. I cant order a Attack because we are out numbered and out gunned, I cant give the warrent for Ikari's son to be removed without having military force to back it up, and there are rumors of a new MP series being made by a terrorist organization founded by former Seele technitions.

Kika gasped in alarm. "MP's?? More of them? Oh for Kami's sake."  
Edwards pushed his cigarette into the ashtray on williams desk and sighed. "Yep.. looks like it.. we are building 6 Provisional Evangelion patrol units that are about half the size of a standard unit but push comes to shove they can put up a fight and provide alot of firepower."

Williams smiled at Edwards. "I knew I can count on you."  
"Just thank me with dinner later..." Edwards said chuckling causing the two Lieutenants to snigger.  
Robertson frowned at them and they stopped. "Well I have information that pilot number #4 is onroute here as we speak with his Evangelion.. however.."  
"Yes..?" Williams inquired.

"This Evangelion is indeed.. a 'True' Evangelion.. it is just like units 0 through 2 but.. it is like Unit-01.. Technitions at MIT have located a S2 engine and installed it at the naval base in norfolk a month before its departure." Robertson sighed.  
"WHAT!!! You mean we have a S2 Engine!? I absolutly did not authorize the installation of one of those things into a Evangelion!"

Kika frowned. "Why are you upset about it ma'am?"

"I am pissed because a S2 engine destroyed my predecessor and the former NERV-US Base in Nevada not to mention they are what powered your... MP series."  
Williams explained with a cold look on her face.

Kika sighed. "Ma'am I told you I protested the installation of S2's aboard the MP Eva's but once Seele made up its mind it stays that way."

Williams looked up the new pilots profile and displayed it on the main screen in the office.  
It showed a Brown haired teenager with a ponytail of about 19 years of age.

_Name: Alexander Monroe  
Age: 19  
Nationality: Irish  
Born: Belfast Ireland Qualification: Supressive firing techniques  
Bio: Excellent marksman with a hand gun, Simulations in a Evangelion are above average  
Discovered 8 months after Instrumentality/3rd impact, Enrolled into Evangelion aptitude class. 1 week into training involved in a altercation with then fellow classmate Lesley Connery, Suffered a broken nose and arm was out of socket. Monroe reprimanded for 'Sexual advances' Passed with a 80% Average 5th in class.  
_

_Evangelion Unit-07  
Location of production: Norfolk Virginia; United States of America  
Armor Model: Ablative Armor  
Optics: Visor  
Modifications: Hyper Sensors, Sensitive Trigger Relays, Syncronization Suppressors (Pain)  
Weaponry: Two highly modified Mass Driver Pistols._

_--_

Everyone sweatdropped and Williams let out a highly audiable 'oh shit...'.  
Robertson coughed and chuckled. "Well.. Lesley is NOT gonna like this.."

"Agreed." Both Lieutenants said.

Williams turned off the viewer. This was a day of bad news after the other.  
"Not it!" Williams called out  
"Not it!" Robertson and the Lieutenants yelled out.  
"Not... damnit you guys suck.." Edwards said as he got out of his chair.  
He walked out to go find Lesley.

He found her later with Thomas in a very good conversation. He refrained from speaking for a while, He knew how well the two pilots were together since they were boyfriend/girlfriend but this will just add fuel for both of them to be mad. For Lesley having to deal with a pervert she put in the infirmary, for Thomas dealing with a Pervert who hit on his girlfriend and may very well try it again.

"Um.. Lesley.. Thomas.. the third pilot is on his way here."

Thomas smiled. "Who is it Cap'n?"

"Alexander Monroe..." He replied and immediatly saw Lesley flinch. "You mean that Irish son of a bitch pervert is going to be here!?!?!?!" She got out of her chair so fast it was knocked to the floor and Thomas had to try and calm her down.

"I hate my job.." Edwards said hearing Lesley start cursing in both English and Latin but her english was now very heavy with a scotish accent.

"You mean I have to deal with that dumbarse! I just wanna!!!!" She yelled until Thomas grabbed her and pulled her away.

Edwards sighed once more. "A scottish Asuka alright.."

--

AN: Yep its done with. XD  
Next chap will be a bit longer.


End file.
